American Civil War: Brothers Divided
by Crazy Awesome Neko
Summary: This is in honor of all those who fought and died in the America Civil War. This is my interpretation of the Civil War and how it proceeded in Hetalia. In it, America has a brother who represents the South, and this is describing surrender. WARNING: Character Death!


_Alfred wasnt always a single represintation of his country. He, like the Italian brothers, had a brother as well._

_His brother's name was Albert. But, he was more mischievous than Alfred. He would always be getting into trouble, and Alfred at times would be blamed for it. He was always there, influencing Alfred's decisions for their country. And if he were there for the Revolutionary War, he would of finished Arthur off. But he was off in France, attending to buisness._

_They would call Albert "South", and Alfred "North". And they got along just fine after the countries' war for independence, but there was tension between the two. The cause fo this tension was slavery. Albert was for it, while Alfred was against it. They would even not talk to each other for days, weeks, even months at a time, depending on how deep they went into the argument. But in the end, they always would try to make some compromise. But this ever since Harriet Beecher Stowe's book, Uncle Tom's Cabin, came out, the arguing increased. They fought, and fought, until finally, Albert seceded his brother, and then attacked Fort Sumter. _

_Then the war that tore their country, people, and themselves, apart began._

_**The Civil War.**_

~/|\~

"Just surrender now South, you have no chance of winning. Just give up." Alfred said to his Southern counterpart beneath him, giving him an icy glare as he held him at gunpoint with his musket pointed at him. But all Albert did was smirk as he always did. But his blue eyes, darker than his brothers, told another story. They portrayed shame, and betrayal from his own brother. The one that he played with as a child, The one he would always drag behind him in his schemes. His _brother_.

"Fat chance North, I'll never surrender to _you_!" And he just sneered at the man above him, which just made Alfred angrier. He finally burst out, "JUST GIVE UP YOU STUBBORN ASSHOLE! DONT YOU SEE YOU _LOST_! IT'S OVER, I WON, YOU LOST! LET THE SLAVES GO, AND JUST GIVE UP!" amd when he finished, he shook with rage. Trying to contain himself.

Albert winced, but he kept his cocky demeanor up the best he could, and said, "I wont. Because we both know what will happen to me if I do, dont we?" and he looked his brother dead in the eye, a bitter smile forming on his face.

Alfred looked at his brother, with a hint of sadness hidden in his eyes, and he replied quietly looking with equal intensity at his brother, "Yeah, I know ..." and it started to rain just then, making tear shaped raindrops on Alfred"s blue uniform, and the same with Albert's grey one.

Albert chuckled bitterly, then he said to the Union soilder above him, "Well if I have no chance as you say I do, how about we just get my death over with? I dont want to just fade away at a toturing pace, much like Rome did I presume?" and that last part caused Alfred to wince remembering all the stories England told them both about the great empire when they were younger and still under his rule. Then, the tears started coming, all without warning. He started to tremble, knees close to giving way. This is what Arthur must of felt when they faced each other one last time during the fight for independence, Alfred thought, but he knew this confrontation would end differently.

"So, will you just put me out of my misery instead of prolonging it? I woould hate for you to see me rotting away like that ..." Albert said with bitter sarcasm dripping from his voice. Alfred looked him sadly, tears falling at a more rapid pace down his face, silently sobbing as he lowered his gun, saying between sobs, "I ... I c-cant ... Y-YOUR MY BRO-OTHER!" and he dropped to his knees, sobbing his eyes out.

Albert just sighed shakily, and crawled over to his crying twin, and lifted his chin up with a finger. He chuckled sadly, and tried to reassure his brother by saying, "Dont cry North ... It'll be better if I just left now ..." and for once in his life, he gave his brother a genuine smile. Alfred just looked at his brother in amazement, surprised by the sudden smile. He then threw himself into his brother's arms, sobbing into his chest.

Albert was surprised at the sudden embrace, but hugged back, and he did something he never did in his life;

He cried.

He rested his head on his brother's shoulder, and cried into it. He savored these last few moments with his brother, for he knew that they would be his last.

Albert, after a few moments, pulled away from his grovelling brother, showing his red puffy blue eyes to equally puffy tearfilled ones, and he smiled again as he eased his hand to the recently forgotten musket. He kept his eyes trained on Alfred, smiling the whole time, and gently placed the musket beneath his chin.

Alfred, with his eyes blurry from the tears and to focused on his southern brother, didnt notice what he was doing until Albert said, "Goodbye North, remember that you always will be my brother. I love you" and thats when Alfred finally noticed the gun beneath Albert's chin, and he screamed, "NO, DONT!" but before he could do anything, Albert pulled the trigger and-

_**BANG!**_

He was gone, leaving Alfred stunned, looking at the figure lying on the ground before him.

And then, he just screamed, in pure anguish, kneeling before his dead brother.

_His brother._

~/|\~

_"Divided, we fall. United, we stand ..."_


End file.
